This invention concerns components for gas turbine engines and particularly components that inject fluid towards the compressor section of an industrial gas turbine.
The hot day power of an industrial gas turbine engine may be increased by injecting fine water droplets as a spray into the engine air intake. Part of the injected water may evaporate before entering the engine to create a fog which reduces the air intake temperature.
Power may be further augmented by adding sufficient water such that some may be carried into the compressor as droplets. The water is evaporated in the compressor which enables at least some of the compression process to be carried out at reduced temperatures.